Anatomy of a Card
The icon in the upper left corner of the card indicates the card type. Different card types have different functions in Redemption. Card Type The different card types are: *Hero - represented by a cross icon *Evil Character - represented by a dragon icon *Good Enhancement - represented by a Bible icon *Evil Enhancement - represented by a skull icon *Dominant - represented by a lamb or grim reaper icon for good or evil Dominants, respectively *Artifact - represented by a grail icon *Site - represented by a pyramid icon *Fortress - represented by a fortress icon *Covenant - represented by a combination grail and Bible icon *Curse - represented by a combination grail and skull icon *Lost Souls - do not have an icon Brigade The icon box in the upper left corner of the card typically bears a background color. This color represents the card's brigade. Characters and Enhancements tend to fall into different brigades that have different themes and different strategic options. Generally, an Enhancement (or a Covenant or Curse played in battle) must be of a brigade color that matches a character in battle. Sites also have brigade colors to indicate the ways in which they grant or deny access to a Lost Soul. There are currently eight good brigades in Redemption: *Silver *White *Red *Gold *Green *Teal *Blue *Purple There are currently seven evil brigades in Redemption: *Black *Gray *Crimson *Orange *Gold *Pale Green *Brown Strength / Toughness Abilities are the two numbers above the icon in the upper left corner of the card. The first number represents the strength of the card, and the second number represents the toughness of the card. Abilities are typically found on characters, Enhancements, Covenants and Curses. Many of these cards have abilities but some do not. Class Icon Some cards feature an second icon below the brigade box. This is a Class Icon. There are three types of classes a card can have: *Warrior Class: Represented by a shield icon on the left side of the card. A warrior-class character may hold one weapon-class enhancement outside of battle. *Weapon Class: Represented by a shield icon on the left side of the card. Weapon-class enhancements may be held by warrior-class characters outside of battle, and may be placed on a warrior-class character during a player’s preparation or discard phases. *Territory Class: Represented by a tan icon with a tent and palm trees below the icon box. Territory Class Enhancements can be played in battle in the same way as normal enhancements, or they can be played by a character in your territory during your preparation phase or discard phase. Identifier This area lists specific details about the card, such as if it is based on prophecy, connected with demons, or what nation a character was from. Special Ability The text printed over the illustration on the card is usually a Special Ability, a special power that generally is carried out when the card is activated, or when the conditions required to use it are satisfied. Special abilities are the heart of Redemption gameplay. Scripture A Scripture reference is usually printed in a scroll-shaped box beneath the illustration. Scripture provides a historical and/or thematic context for the card and its characteristics. Set Icon This icon shows what set the card is from. These were not used until the Women of the Bible expansion.